Aceptacion
by kararely
Summary: El negar el amor de dos seres es como darles la muerte, el temor a perderse y aceptarlo aveces necesita un empujón


++Candice que bueno que te presentas… hija

++Se siente mal Tía Abuela?

++Hija hoy mas que nunca deseo saber si esta carta es cierta?

++Que carta?

++Hija dime por favor la verdad?

Toma el sobre y lo abre…

_**Albert o debería decir Tío Abuelo William Albert Andrew**_

_**Sabes jamás me acostumbrare a verte como tal ya que te amo desde niña, como decirle al mundo que te amo con el corazón en la mano como enfrentar a la tía, después de lo que ha hecho por mi…**_

_**No te deseo perder te amo y prefiero el secreto a gritarlo y perderte…**_

_**El que dirán jamás me importo hasta darme cuenta que te amaba fue cuando me importo mi reputación manchada que dirá la gente que el mundo y el cielo.**_

_**Arriesgue todo por ti sin saber que te amaba desde siempre eras tu solo tu no deseaba perderte… por eso no dije nada a nadie.**_

_**Amor de adolecente solo fue una fantasía en el creí verte de chico te conocí mas no sabia que eras mi príncipe te encontré y te perdí.**_

_**Te amo Albert y me alejare de ti se que jamás leerás esta líneas solo tonterías de una mujer no digna de ti**_

_**Candice White Andrew**_

_**Destinatario**_

_**Sir William A. Andrew**_

_**Lakewood**_

++Pero como supo usted?... esta no por dios

++Me escucharas

++Yo jamás quise que supieran

++Candice niña por dios escúchame

++No debí venir que vergüenza esto debe desaparecer – sale corriendo de la sale y en el camino viene George – no debí – choca – lo… lo siento

++Detenla que no se valla agárrala – George solo opta por obedecer sin saber que es lo que esta sucediendo – llévala a mi cuarto por favor y enciérrala no la dejes salir

++M… - solo asiente – la lleva casi arrastras Candice esta asustada no sabe que pasa después de unos minutos George la acuesta – Srta. Candy este tranquila nada le pasara la Sra. Elroy la quiere solo desea el bien de ustedes mas es necesario que se calme

++George por que me hicieron venir hasta aquí?

++El joven esta mal después de la ultima vez que platicaron?

++El se vino contento yo estaba feliz me gusto el Zoológico

++De que habla hace 2 semanas el decidió buscarla

++Hace tres meses que lo vi?

++Descanse

++Quien fue a mi casa y cuando

++La veo mas tranquila?

++George no de vueltas mis preguntas que le hago por favor

++No se que contestar por no se de que me habla

++Yo estuve en N. Y. Y regrese hace dos días solo se que el joven se esta dejando morir si así se le puede decir

_**Siendo una niña te conocí**_

_**Al verte un sentimiento de hermano creció en mí **_

_**El sentimiento de huir de escapara desapareció**_

_**No saben nadie que pasó **_

_**Que lo cambio**_

_**Mas un solo deseo en mi creció**_

_**En un momento el tiempo y los años**_

_**Es lo que me dijo mi alma**_

_**Es lo que decidió mi corazón**_

_**Amor sensible fue siempre**_

_**Mas mi corazón decidió madúralo**_

_**Con el pasar de los años te encontré**_

_**Caías por la cascada en la cual te refugiaste**_

_**Te reconocí al momento de salvarte**_

_**Mi corazón reabrió el sentimiento sembrado**_

_**En una adolecente te convertías **_

_**No eras una niña ni tampoco una mujer**_

_**El verte desolada acongojo mi corazón**_

_**Y volvió a dormir amarte no era posible**_

_**Te veía llorar te veía sufrir **_

_**No sabía como ayudarte **_

_**Como salvarte del mundo que te dañaba**_

_**Las personas que te lastimaban **_

_**Meses después solicite tu guarda y custodia **_

_**En hija mía te convertiste**_

_**Eso no era lo que quería **_

_**Solo el tiempo lo diría en momentos**_

_**De lejos te veía **_

_**Eras una señorita hermosa ingenua al mundo**_

_**A los sentimientos de quienes te amaban**_

_**No veías más allá del cielo**_

_**Solo tu circulo tu universo**_

_**Mío amor secreto **_

_**La única que me deja el tiempo**_

_**Ser sincero sin fingimiento**_

_**Sin títulos de por medio**_

_**Ser solo tu amigo **_

_**El confidente que be tener cual quiero humano**_

_**Una mano en que apoyarse de lejos te cuidaba**_

_**Los mese volvieron a pasar tu presentación **_

_**Un día marcado nuevamente por la muerte**_

_**Destino tan cruel lo único mío que tenia**_

_**Se me iba lo mas cercano a mi familia moría**_

_**Solo me quedabas tú el ángel de luz**_

_**Lo único que me hacia tener cordura y paciencia**_

_**El ver la luz un motivo de vivir**_

_**Po ti**_

_**Para ti**_

_**Me fui me aleje te deje**_

_**Me arrepentí **_

_**Regrese, te busque y lejos te mande **_

_**Para que te recuperaras un hombre común**_

_**En Europa te encontré nuevamente **_

_**Saltando las normas por los demás**_

_**Siempre buscando el bien de alguien más**_

_**Antes de pensar en ti te ame de nuevo**_

_**Me calle, me calle mil veces me arrepentí**_

_**Y al mismo tiempo dije esta bien**_

_**Decide por ti amor secreto te amo**_

_**Jamás quise tu agradecimiento solo tu amor **_

_**Que saliera por ti sin chantaje solo que fueras feliz**_

_**Te deje nuevamente un sueño fui a seguir**_

_**El tiempo se acababa tenia que partir ser feliz**_

_**Una felicidad que gracias a ti conocí**_

_**Mis condiciones años atrás **_

_**Haría su voluntad más al terminar la educación**_

_**Impuesta por ellos haría mi voluntad **_

_**Estuvieron de acuerdo seria yo **_

_**Al fin lograría mi deseo ser una mas de ellos**_

_**Cuidar animales en el mundo la naturaleza**_

_**De lejos el cielo la tierra todo lo veía**_

_**Mas nada tenia tu mirada y calor buscaba **_

_**Tu sonrisa musical alegría celestial**_

_**Lo que más me faltaba **_

_**Tu huida del lugar seguro creí para ti**_

_**Saliste a buscar tus sueños**_

_**Me hicieron volver y el camino perdí**_

_**Meses en pena sin saber deme**_

_**Me viste, salvaste, cuidaste**_

_**Empezó amarte e idolatrarte**_

_**En silencio siendo tú amante mis sueños**_

_**Ver tu alegría por aquel**_

_**Tu confidente amigo fiel**_

_**Envidia por no ser el culpable de tus alegrías**_

_**Y alegría por no ser el culpable de tus lágrimas**_

_**Tu viaje salió quise huir**_

_**Mi pasado recupere **_

_**Dejarte para que fueras feliz**_

_**El valor me falto mas sonreí**_

_**Al verte llegar y ser los brazos de tu consuelo**_

_**Con ser en el futuro la alegrías de tus sueños**_

_**Desaparecí al fin fuerte te deje**_

_**Por George supe que buscaba**_

_**Con dolor de lejos vi tu mirada sufrir de dolor **_

_**Te mande a su encuentro mas solo lo viste y saliste**_

_**Quise saber como decirte**_

_**Tiempo después en peligro estuviste**_

_**Una boda forzada **_

_**Jamás te obligaría a tomar un rumbo**_

_**Que tu alegría matara**_

_**Ese aire que mi amor en ti se reflejaba**_

_**Sentirte cerca mi deseo **_

_**Verte cada mañana de cerca o de lejos**_

_**Alegre y sonriente ser tu amante secreto **_

_**En mi corazón y mi mente**_

_**Callar este amor que tengo**_

_**No deseaba perderte **_

_**Mi pequeña princesa **_

_**Candice amor de juventud amor de vida **_

_**Hasta la muerte **_

_**Sin ti a mi lado prefiero estar solo**_

_**Hasta la muerte **_

_**Que venga noble dama por mí**_

_**Señora que no distingue clases **_

**La dobla de nuevo la guarda en un sobre demasiado arrugado lo cierra el reverso se lee**

_Destinatario_

_Candice White Andrew_

_Hogar de Pony_

-Jamás tuve el valor de mandarla… siempre te amado princesa

Un joven de cabellos rubios esta callado sentado en ese sillón donde tiempo atrás una niña a la cual siempre a amado, le pidiera ayuda ahora era feliz dos semanas atrás la busco después sacar y meter la carta de ese sobre tana arrugado…

Hna. pasados unas horas de la llegada de ella a la casa… mas tranquila la Mujer la llama

-si tía desea hablar conmigo …- si hija… - usted dirá… el amor solo se da una vez tu decide si lo aceptas uno esta en la habitación donde lo conociste como es tu decides sea la decisión que tomes se feliz

Sale de la habitación y entra corriendo no dice nada se acerca lo ve callado y quieto parece muerto

-No me dejes por favor te amo?

-Jamás te dejare

Se besan mientras e la puerta una mujer ve de lejos una escena recordando en su momento la mismas palabras del padre de el por la mujer que amaba

-Si es su felicidad nada puedo hacer

Personajes no son míos la historia si se acepta de todo buen día


End file.
